


The Lost Moment

by paynesgrey



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle remembers that lost moment between them, and she wants Mr. Dominic to share in her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Moment

He brushes away invisible dust from his suit. She straightens the papers on her desk. He clears his throat. She watches him.

It’s quiet downstairs. There’s a hum of the central air and Topher’s computers mixing into the atmosphere.

“Ma’am,” Mr. Dominic says, and he nods his head and she holds her lips tight.

“Mr. Dominic.”

He turns brusquely to shut the door. The blinds close and they have the room to themselves. He nervously buttons and unbuttons the only large button on his dark gray jacket.

Adelle feels a chill in the room, and goose pimples form on her flesh. She hopes the top she’s wearing doesn’t show how cold she is up front.

Mr. Dominic chatters about their status, boring and mundane; they lock eyes both indicating they’d rather be doing anything but this.

Status quo is the line that keeps them from acting upon desire so liquid and prevalent in each other’s eyes. They both feel too stiff, even when their clothes fit perfectly fine and hang loose from their bodies.

Mr. Dominic steps to the front of her desk where the tops of his thighs graze the edge. She sees the ripple of clothed flesh over the hard surface of the wood.

She suddenly doesn’t feel so cold anymore, and her cheeks burn from anger of idle thoughts.

A flash of an image enters her head and disappears within seconds.

She thinks about Mr. Dominic pressing her over her own desk and hand traveling up her short skirt.

“Ma’am?” She looks up and he appears finished. She waves him off, but he’s reluctant.

The cautious air stirs, and it’s all up to her.

“That’ll be all, Mr. Dominic.”

\--

It’s okay this way. She has control. She finds an Active with blond hair and light eyes and lean muscles stretching over his strong form.

Groggily, Mr. Dominic wakes up in this body, and he opens his eyes to see her face. Instantly, he fights the restraints.

“Adelle,” he croaks, and she takes the feather between her fingers and traces a path down his naked chest.

“Hello, Mr. Dominic,” she says confidently. She has the control here. She’s hasn’t wanted it before, not with him, but circumstances have changed.

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” he says, almost pleadingly. He still resists, shaking the chair he’s strapped to.

She doesn’t take his bait, and continues to play with the feather, stroking him idly just below his exposed navel.

Dominic blows out a shaky breath. “So this is how it feels to be one of your Actives.”

She chuckles. “Don’t pretend you don’t already know.”

He glares at her. “How do you want me to pretend, Adelle?” Her name rolls off the tip of his tongue darkly, and she shivers.

“Do you remember that one time…?”

\--

Mr. Dominic slams the folder on her desk. She looks up unfazed by his anger, and raises her brow.

“Echo changed her mission again,” he says.

“Please restrain yourself, Mr. Dominic,” she orders, but his fire is far from fading out.

“Not this time, Ms. DeWitt,” he shakes his head and starts to pace her office. She stays calm while he’s heated, and when he refuses to leave her office and cool down, she takes the matter into her own hands.

Really, how does one get rid of her chief of security? Call his subordinates? She has to pull rank here. Hoping she doesn’t have to lay a hand on him, she storms up to him and looks into his eyes.

“Leave, now.” Her face tenses, and he freezes to her command, unsure on how to react now that his boss is so close. “Don’t make me embarrass you in front of your underlings by having them escort you out.”

He’s conflicted, and there’s a passing flash of desire in his eyes. It almost subdues his anger, but he sighs and looks away, still pissed.

“Don’t bother,” he says and meets her eyes again. His voice is low but biting. She senses the tint of longing and her heart clenches. She dares herself, and moves closer. Adelle DeWitt doesn’t allow herself to feel, but maybe this one time won’t hurt. She stares at his lips as he says in a whisper, “I can let myself out.”

For a strange moment, she doesn’t want him to go. She catches him watching her quizzically. He must notice her pause, her shift in demeanor.

“Adelle?” he whispers. She likes the way her first name passes his lips so much better than her formal name.

She opens her mouth but the words are lost. She turns her head away in shame, but instead he quickly steals that shame away from her. His lips lightly meet hers, and suddenly they’re hungry, teeth and lips, tongue and energy all meeting as one. His arms wrap around her, and she’s pulling him back, back to the desk. He pushes her into it, and she feels the edge of the desk grind into her backside. It’s just what she’s wanted all along.

Dominic’s hands are everywhere, tugging on her sheer blouse and tracing the curves of her hips. His hands settle teasingly at the hem of her skirt, and she shifts her legs together, holding back her own heat rising within. His taste and tongue are still exploring hers, and she’s pushing off the stiff coat of his suit.

They’ve had enough of such constraints. As delicately as his desire allows, he’s opening her shirt, and dipping his hands inside and cupping the soft swell of her breasts underneath her bra. His thumb traces over her nipple, and she murmurs with delight against his mouth.

She hears no words, not even her name, but he moans and grunts as they come free from their clothes. When her hands run over the muscled flesh of his chest, she’s thankful that it’s softer than she’s imagined it to be.

Swiftly, he picks her up and sets her butt on the desk, and he fiddles with the snap of her skirt and wiggles it over her legs and tosses it on the floor. Instantly, she squeezes her legs around him, feeling his hardness press against the hot middle. He sways back and forth, teasing her naughtily and laughing in her mouth.

She rakes her nails over his bottom and presses her breasts against his chest, and he moans in protest as she bites his lip. She can’t wait any longer, so he plunges inside.

Her mind pinwheels from her control, and he becomes more eager, pistoning hard and deep, and whispering dirty things in her ear (the first time he speaks since), “Yeah, how’s this for tea time.”

She’s too lost to laugh, but this has been building for awhile, and she finds some sense of serenity amidst the rising abandon. He pushes hard, but his tongue is soft and wet as he suckles on the lobe of her ear.

Adelle bucks higher, feeling the end coming close with the highest point just within her reach. She squeezes her thighs, drawing him closer than ever before. He calls to God, and she grabs him and pulls him quick for one last kiss. He sinks into her, and with a quick spasm he tenses, and she feels his release as he touches upon hers. She sighs, and she runs her hands through the moisture forming on his chest.

He lowers his head and rests on her shoulder, catching his breath. Adelle runs her hands through his short hair, lightly kissing his chin.

“That was…” A look of confusion replaces his glowing face.

“Long overdue,” Adelle sighs, and when he draws away from her, she sits composed on the desk even in such an exposed state. They meet eyes, and she speaks before the regrets wash in. “But never going to happen again.”

She searches his face for disappointment, and though there is some, he nods quickly in agreement.

Slow and awkwardly, they get dressed. When things are properly in their place and the office appears unsoiled, Mr. Dominic leaves and Adelle straightens her paperwork again, gazing out the windows.

\--

“I remember,” Mr. Dominic says, looking away from her face. He wears a placid expression, as if he is unsure on what to do with such a memory.

“I miss it,” she says, idly rubbing the white feather in her hand between his two nipples. He groans in irritation.

“So this means you’ll be taking me by force,” he says snidely. He let’s out a languid sigh. “I don’t even get a choice, as usual.”

“No,” Adelle says, and she pulls away from him and hugs herself as she turns away. “I just wanted you to remember. To share in the memory.”

“If you let me go we can share more than memories,” he bargains, but she can see through his flimsy words.

She smiles anyway and she leans over close to his lips. “Soon, but not yet.”

He struggles, and she subdues him with a kiss. She hears him cry, and she taps on the door and Topher comes back in. She nods to him and Dominic screams her name. She blocks his voice from her mind.

A single tear ebbs and she thinks about how he felt against her and inside her.

 _“Don’t do this, Adelle!”_

She brushes away invisible lint and smoothes her suit. Light rages in the room behind her, and business resumes as usual.

Adelle DeWitt just hopes no one can see her trembling underneath her suit.


End file.
